Randy Orton: The Evolution of a Predator
Randy Orton: The Evolution of a Predator is a DVD planned to make its public appearance on September 6, 2011 in DVD and Blu-ray versions. It will be a 3 DVD set. The DVD comprises bonuses, interviews and merely not missing a single Orton moment. Randy Orton is arguably the second biggest star currently competing full-time in the WWE. This third-generation superstar has been around the company for nearly a decade and a main event star for most of it. In 2004, at the age of 24, he became the youngest world champion in WWE history. Shockingly, it has taken the company a very long time to finally release a DVD/Blu-ray set dedicated to him. Please note that this review is for the DVD version of this release. The first disc of this set features a 90-minute documentary. The other two discs feature a total of 16 matches. Disc One The Documentary: This was a strange hybrid of a biography and his preparation for WrestleMania XXVII. It made for a weird viewing experience as the documentary would not only switch between these two things but the narrator would also switch between kayfabe and reality. There were things about this DVD I really liked and there were also things about it I hated. The highlights for me were Randy's honesty when discussing his problems while in the military, the difficulties of balancing family and life on the road, and the immaturity issues he went through earlier in his career. I also liked some of the behind-the-scenes footage shown backstage from earlier this year. On the other hand, the Age of Orton and Rated RKO are not mentioned and his reign of terror as the Legend Killer lasted a little longer on this DVD than it took you to read this sentence. There were also some other curious omissions from the DVD. When Randy's overdose on sleeping pills and his issues with drug abuse are discussed, it was never explained exactly what types of drugs he was having issues with. And for those wondering, the man he won his first World Heavyweight Championship from is never mentioned by name and the winning pin fall from that match is not shown. At least they didn't blur out the name on the championship belt when they showed a clip of Randy's post-match celebration. Disc Two *Ohio Valley Wrestling 1/31/01: Randy Orton vs. Slick Robbie D *SmackDown 4/25/02: Randy Orton vs. Hardcore Holly (The Best of SmackDown 10th Anniversary) *Unforgiven 2003: Randy Orton vs. Shawn Michaels *Armageddon 2003: Randy Orton vs. Intercontinental Champion Rob Van Dam *WrestleMania XX: Randy Orton, Ric Flair & Batista vs. The Rock & Mick Foley *Backlash 2004: No Holds Barred Falls Count Anywhere Match - Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton vs. Mick Foley (Mick Foley Greatest Hits & Misses: Hardcore Edition) *Vengeance 2004: Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton vs. Edge (History of the Intercontinental Championship; Edge: A Decade of Decadence) *No Mercy 2005: Handicap Casket Match - Randy Orton & Bob Orton vs. Undertaker (The Undertaker's Deadliest Matches) Disc Three *Vengeance 2006: Randy Orton vs. Kurt Angle *SummerSlam 2006: Randy Orton vs. Hulk Hogan *Great American Bash 2007: Texas Bull Rope Match - Randy Orton vs. Dusty Rhodes *WrestleMania XXIV - WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. John Cena *Breaking Point 2009: “I Quit” Match - WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. John Cena (Best Pay-Per-View Matches 2009-2010) *Hell in a Cell 2010: Hell in a Cell Match - WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. Sheamus *WrestleMania XXVII - Randy Orton vs. CM Punk *SmackDown 5/6/11: Randy Orton vs. World Heavyweight Champion Christian Blu-ray Exclusive Matches *Royal Rumble 2009: The Royal Rumble Match *The Bash 2009: Three Stages of Hell Match - WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. Triple H *Over the Limit 2011: World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton vs. Christian Images File:20110616_ortondvd_l_display_image.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00001.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00002.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00003.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00004.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00005.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00006.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00007.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00008.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00009.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00010.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00011.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00012.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00013.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00014.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00015.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00016.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00017.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00018.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00019.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00020.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00021.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00022.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00023.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00024.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00025.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00026.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00027.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00028.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00029.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00030.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00031.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00032.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00033.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00034.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00035.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00036.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00037.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00038.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00039.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00040.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00041.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00042.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00043.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00044.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00045.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00046.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00047.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00048.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00049.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00050.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00051.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00052.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00053.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00054.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00055.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00056.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00057.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00058.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00059.jpg Randy Orton The Evolution of a Predator.00060.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Randy Orton External links * Randy Orton: The Evolution of a Predator at Amazon.com * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases